remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Crystals
The seven Rainbow Crystals, or Nijizuishou (虹水晶), were present only in the first anime During the Silver Millennium, the Dark Kingdom launched an attack against the Moon Kingdom, ruled by Queen Serenity. The queen managed to trap the Dark Kingdom's greatest warriors, the Seven Great Youma, inside the Silver Crystal, which then fragmented into seven pieces- the Rainbow Crystals. These crystals were sealed inside the bodies of six humans and one cat, each of whom were eventually tracked down and attacked by members of the Dark Kingdom. Once the crystals were removed from their bodies, the carriers became the Great Youma that had been trapped within them. Sailor Moon was able to return them to normal with Moon Healing Escalation. History Queen Serenity imprisoned the Seven Great Youma within seven separate shards of the Silver Crystal, which became known as the Rainbow Crystals (because each one was a different color of the traditional seven-color spectrum). The crystals were sent to Earth along with Princess Serenity and her court, where the Seven Great Youma were reincarnated inside of normal human beings (and in one case, a cat). The carriers had no knowledge of the Rainbow Crystals inside of them, although in some this manifested as special abilities, such as telekinesis or other psychic powers. While the youma were sealed within the Rainbow Crystals, they were unable to exert their evil influence. Once the crystals were removed from the carriers, however, they reverted to their youma forms. The Rainbow Crystals were first introduced in Episode 25. Queen Beryl instructed Zoisite to locate the seven crystals in order to re-form the Silver Crystal and fully revive Queen Metaria. To accomplish this task, Zoisite was given the Black Crystal, which could detect and then later remove the Rainbow Crystals from their carriers. During the next seven episodes, a massive search ensued. Zoisite was able to locate each of the Rainbow Crystals and extract them, causing carriers to revert to their Great Youma form. The Senshi attempted to stop Zoisite, but were usually attacked by the youma. Rather than killing the youma, Sailor Moon used her Moon Healing Escalation attack to seal the youma within their carriers once again. In Episode 34, the Dark Kingdom managed to collect all seven of the Rainbow Crystals. When Tuxedo Mask was injured while attempting to recover them, Sailor Moon began to cry, and the crystals magically aligned with her. The seven crystals then combined with her tear, and the Silver Crystal was reformed. Game The Rainbow Crystals appeared in Sailor Moon: Cardcaptors. They had the same roles as in the first anime series with their own differences. The Dark Kingdom is able to collect all seven of the Rainbow Crystals, but Sakura managed to steal them. To Sakura's surprise, the crystals floated to Sailor Moon when she began to cry due to Tuxedo Mask was injured. The seven crystals then joined with her tear in order to form the Silver Crystal. Crystal carriers *Crane Game Joe - Carried the red crystal. *A priest - Carried the orange crystal. *Ryo Urawa - Carried the yellow crystal. *Yumemi Yumeno - Carried the green crystal. *Reika Nishimura - Carried the blue crystal. *Grandpa Hino - Carried the indigo crystal. *Rhett Butler - Carried the violet crystal (only non-human carrier, a large tomcat). Artificial Crystals It is possible to create synthetic Rainbow Crystals with the properties as the originals, but with less power. This has been proven by Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask, and Sakura. However, the Sailor Senshi-made Crystals seem to phase out after use, becoming fragile and useless; even without using them, these Crystals are fragile themselves as they can be hand-crushed easily as demonstrated by Zoisite and Kunzite. Trivia *The crystals look similar to the Chaos Emeralds in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. And coincidentally, there are seven Chaos Emeralds. However, Chaos Emeralds feature a white-colored piece instead of an indigo-colored one, and also, instead of an orange-colored piece, the Chaos Emeralds have a cyan-colored one. Category:Crystals Category:Quest Items Category:MacGuffins